Seribu Bangau
by 20Gag
Summary: Chanyeol yang sibuk. Baekhyun yang mulai mengabaikannya. Chanyeol yang khawatir akan kelakukan Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun yang asik dengan sandiwaranya. "Ya tuhan Baek... darimana kau belajar kata-kata manis itu?" –Chanyeol / "Internet!" –Baekhyun. Chanbaek! ff request, yaoi. marriage life! enjoy and RnR


**Title: Seribu Bangau**

**Pair: Chanbaek**

**Genre: fluff, marriage life! Boys Love**

**Note:** this fanfiction was requested by **byeolbaek **and **joonmen**. I **suggest ** you to listen ** WHEN YOU SAY NOTHING AT ALL **by **Ronan Keating** when you start reading this story. Hope you enjoy it!

**Summary: **Chanyeol yang sibuk. Baekhyun yang mulai mengabaikannya. Chanyeol yang khawatir akan kelakukan Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun yang asik dengan sandiwaranya. "Ya tuhan Baek... darimana kau belajar kata-kata manis itu?" –Chanyeol / "Internet!" –Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghela nafas kasar saat pada akhirnya acara pernikahannya dengan si gendral manager dari perusahaan teknologi Korea berakhir. Badannya benar-benar pegal terutama kakinya, ia harus berdiri berjam-jam untuk menyalami tamu-tamu yang banyaknya bukan main. Rata-rata tamu undangan adalah rekan kerja suaminya, toh namanya juga GM, tak mungkin kenalannya hanya satu atau dua orang.

_Cklek..._

Pintu kamar mandi nampak terbuka di apartemen yang cukup mewah tersebut, menampilkan sosok laki-laki pertengahan duapuluh yang hanya memakai handuk melingkar di pinggangnya juga rambut yang agak basah. Seksi. Kurang lebih itu yang ada di pikiran namja mungil bernama Baekhyun itu saat ini.

"Mandilah _babe_. Kita masih harus melakukan aktivitas lain sehabis ini." Baekhyun mengangkat sebelas alisnya penuh tanda tanya. "Aktivitas? Apalagi Yeollie? Tak taukah kau bahhwa kaki dan tubuhku sudah sangat pegal?"

Chanyeol berdecak pelan.

"Oh, kau tidak bisa menolak aktivitas WAJIB yang satu ini nyonya Park." Baekhyun mencoba menangkap kata-kata Chanyeol dan mengerling nakal.

"Untuk apa aku mandi kalau nanti kotor lagi." Baekhyun turun dari ranjang dan berjalan ke arah Chanyeol, melingkarkan tangan kurusnya di leher Chanyeol dan berjinjit untuk menyesuaikan tinggi badannya dengan Chanyeol.

"_Let's start it now baby, can't wait anymore~_" goda Baekhyun sambil mengecup rahang tegas milik Chanyeol.

"Sesuai permintaanmu kelinci manis."

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Baekhyun kesusahan untuk bangun. Seluruh badannya sakit karena ulah Chanyeol yang sangat bringas semalam, bahkan ia merasa bahwa pantatnya hilang entah kemana sangking sakitnya. Tapi ia memaksakan untuk turun dari ranjangnya dan Chanyeol lalu beranjak ke arah dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Meninggalkan suami tersayangnya di ranjang yang masih tertidur pulas. Langkahnya terseok seok saat berjalan ke arah dapur. Suasana sangat sunyi dan cuaca terasa sangat dingin karena kemeja putih tipis yang Baekhyun gunakan saat ini. Ia berjalan ke arah kulkas putih yang berdiri rapih di sudut dapur dan membukanya perlahan, hawa dingin makin menguar ke seluruh tubuh Baekhyun. Tangan kecilnya terulur mengambil beberapa sayuran yang tersedia seadanya di kulkas juga daging ham yang freezer. Ia mencuci tangannya terlebih dahulu dan mulai memotong sayuran, tak lupa memasak kuah yang telah dibumbui kaldu. Sambil menunggu kuahnya matang, Baekhyun mencairkan daging ham beku dan merendamnya dalam kuah kaldu. Ia terlalu larut dalam kegiatan paginya hingga ia lupa untuk membangunkan Chanyeol yang masih berada di alam mimpi.

Sambil menunggu masakannya matang, Baekhyun menonton saluran televisi yang isinya hanya berita-berita random di seluruh dunia. Ia menoleh pada jam dinding lalu pandangannya beralih pada pintu kamarnya dan Chanyeol yang nampak masih tak ada kehidupan.

"Nanti sajalah aku membangunkannya." Ujarnya sambil bangkit dan kembali ke dapur mengecek masakannya.

Sementara itu, laki-laki bertubuh tinggi di sebuah kamar yang gelap mulai menggeliat tanda tanda akan bangun. Ia meraba-raba sisi ranjang lainnya dan sadar bahwa Baekhyun tak ada di sisinya.

"Baekhyun?" panggilnya parau karena seluruh badannya masih belum benar-benar berfungsi. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya dan mengumpulkan nyawa (?) seutuhnya, lalu ia duduk dan mengusak rambutnya. Ia menoleh ke segala arah dan tak mendapati Baekhyun di berbagai sisi.

"Mungkin ia diluar." Dengan langkah malas-malasan, Chanyeol berjalan keluar kamar. Belum saja tiga langkah ia keluar kamar, ia mendapati aroma yang membuat perutnya berbunyi. Ia yakin Baekhyun pasti sedang memakai dapur. Langkah jenjang itu beralih ke dapur dan mendapati Baekhyun tengah menyiapkan mangkuk juga menyudahi acara masaknya. Chanyeol mendekatinya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sudah bangun Yeollie? Sejak kapan?"

"Baru saja. Kau tidak memakai apron?" Baekhyun memasang wajah tanda tanya. "Untuk apa?"

"Kau pasti akan terlihat lebih seksi kalau memakai apron." Baekhyun terkikih pelan mendengar tuturan sok tau dari mulut Chanyeol. "Teori darimana itu? Pakai apron atau tidak, aku akan selalu seksi dimatamu, benar kan?"

"Hahahaha, tentu saja."

"Rapihkan rambutmu dan pergilah ke meja makan, biar aku siapkan makanannya." Chanyeol menurut, ia menyempatkan diri mengatur rambutnya meski tanpa kaca, dan berjalan ke arah meja makan. Menunggu manis kelinci manisnya menghidangkan sarapan pagi. Mangkuk demi mangkuk berdatangan, aroma sedap mulai memenuhi penciuman Chanyeol dan perutnya semakin liar untuk segera melahap hidangan di hadapannya.

"Selamat makan!" ucap Baekhyun

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua bulan berlalu sejak pernikahan mereka berdua, dan entah kenapa sejak sebulan terakhir Chanyeol jadi sering pulang malam, dan Baekhyun mulai jarang bertemu dengannya. Kadangkala jika Chanyeol pulang lebih awal, Baekhyunlah yang malah punya urusan berkaitan dengan cafe yang ia urus. Dan Baekhyun mulai merindukan masa-masa dimana awal-awal pernikahan mereka. Dimana keduanya saling berbagi kasih setiap hari layaknya tak pernah bertemu selama bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Beberapa minggu lagi Chanyeol ulang tahun, Baekhyun berencana untuk memberikan Chanyeol sebuah kejutan tanpa diketahui suaminya. Dan sudah tersusun rapih semua rencananya di otak cerdasnya.

"Baek, kau ada acara besok?Kalau tidak, bagaimana setelah aku meeting sebentar di kantor kita makan siang bersama?"

"Maaf Yeollie, aku ada janji dengan Jongin. Kau tak apa kan?"

"Oh... yasudah tak apa."

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, sebelum Chanyeol berangkat meeting ia mengingatkan Baekhyun untuk tidak pulang terlalu larut, karena ia ingin makan malam buatan Baekhyun. Dengan senyum khas juga eyesmilenya, Baekhyun mengiyakan dan mengantar Chanyeol sampai ia sampai di parkiran basement.

"Oh ya satu lagi nyonya **PARK** Baekhyun. Jangan coba-coba kau bersikap centil pada Jongin."

"Ayolah Yeol, ia hanya bawahanku."

"Ya, bawahan yang sempat menyimpan rasa pada atasannya."

"Ck, aku kan punyamu! Tenang saja Channie~ Lagian ia sudah punya kekasih."

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu sayang sampai nanti."

_CHUP_

Kecupan singkat mendarang di kening Baekhyun yang tertutupi poni hitamnya.

"Sampai nanti Yeol!"

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah duabelas siang, Baekhyun sudah sampai di restoran tempat ia janjian dengan Jongin. Sekitar setengah jam ia menunggu dan pemuda pesek itu tak datang juga.

"Maaf hyung! Aku terlambat, barusan aku bertemu Kyungsoo sebentar."

"Kyungsoo? Anjingmu?"

"Ah ani ani... tapi Kyungsoo yang asli, tapi tenang saja. Nama anjingku tetap Kyungsoo, karena mukanya seimut Kyung—"

"Oke oke, aku tak ingin mendengar bualanmu tentang Kyungsoo okeey? Aku bosan. Aku menyuruhmu datang kesini karena aku punya tujuan."

"Baiklah aku mendengarkan."

Baekhyun menceritakan semua rencananya untuk kejutan Chanyeol beberapa minggu lagi, ia berniat akan memakai cafenya untuk makan malam bersama suami tercintanya pada tengah malam. Ia juga memberitau Jongin tentang hadiah yang akan ia berikan pada Chanyeol.

"Jadi, apa pointnya?"

"Begini... apa menurutmu dari semua rencanaku, ada yang kurang? Atau... emm, mungkin kau punya usulan?" jongin berpikir sejenak dan memasang wajah berpikir, ia belum pernah memberi hadiah pada orang tersayangnya. Karena ia jadian dengan Kyungsoo saja baru sebulan yang lalu, mungkin Kyungsoo yang pernah memberinya sebuah hal yang sampai sekarang Jongin pajang di kamarnya. Origami seribu bangau.

Itu dia—

"Aku tau hyung! Bagaimana kalau kau membuat origami seribu burung? Bukankah itu terdengar manis?" Baekhyun terdiam dengan wajah setengah kesal.

"Kau bodoh? Untuk apa memangnya? Chanyeol bukan anak kecil tau!"

"Hei hei, kau tidak tau apa arti dari seribu bangau?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Konon, jika seseorang membuat seribu bangau, maka permintaan yang ia inginkan akan terkabul. Baik untuk masa depan, sekarang, atau kapapun. Kyungsoo pernah memberikannya padaku. Itu mitos dari Jepang."

"Benarkah? Waktu itu apa harapan Kyungsoo dalam seribu bangau tersebut?" bukannya menjawab Jongin malah cengengesan sendiri membayangkan kejadian manis waktu itu.

"Ia bilang, semoga kami bisa selalu bersama. Dan bila suatu saat nanti kita berpisah. Kyungsoo berharap kita akan selalu mengingat satu sama lain. Lalu —"

"Baiklah baiklah. Terima kasih Jongin! Aku akan membeli origami dulu. Kau habisi saja makanmu. Bair kubayar tagihannya, bye!"

.

.

Sesampainya di apartemen, keadaan masih kosong. Nampaknya Chanyeol belum pulang, entah ia belum pulang atau sedang berselingkuh bersama sekertaris cantik. Tapi Baekhyun harap dugaan yang kedua tidak terjadi. Karena bila benar, Baekhyun tak segan mengoyak isi tubuh Chanyeol dan membakarnya sampai hangus.

Ia mulai memasak makanan untuk makan malam. Malam ini ia hanya akan menyiapkan kimchi dan nasi goreng. Ia agak malas masak malam ini, ia ingin buru-buru bersantai dan memulai kegiatan melipat burung bangaunya. Hey, seribu itu bukanlah jumlah yang sedikit. Bila tidak dibuat dari sekarang, kapan selesainya?

Tak lama setelah makan malam selesai dibuat, bel apartemen berbunyi dan menampakkan sosok yang dinanti Baekhyun.

"Malam Yeollie, lelah?" _cup!_ Kecupan ringan mendarat di bibir Chanyeol.

"Ya begitulah... bosku gila!"

"Sudahlah, mandi sana. Aku sudah buat makan malam." Sebelum benar-benar beranjak ke kamar mandi, Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup pipi mulus kelinci manisnya.

Di kamar mandi, buliran air hangat mengalir lembut ke sekujur tubuh laki-laki tinggi itu, ia sangat bersyukur memiliki Baekhyun yang sangat pengertian akan jadwal kerjanya yang padat. Meski sebenarnya dalam hati ia merasa sangat bersalah karena jarang punya waktu menemaninya di saat ia senggang. Tapi Chanyeol bisa apa? Yang ada ia dipecat jika terlalu sering bolos.

Setelah selesai mandi, ia buru-buru ke ruang makan dan mendapati satu piring kosong juga satu piring kotor di tempat cucian.

"Kau sudah makan duluan?" tanyanya agak kecewa. "Eum, ada hal penting lain yang harus ku kerjakan. Maaf Yeollie."

"Ah... tak apa, santai saja."

Sebenarnya Chanyeol sendiri heran, hal penting apa yang Baekhyun kerjakan. Karena yang ia lihat hanyalah Baekhyun yang sedang berkutat dengan origami warna warninya. Bahkan setelah Chanyeol selesai makanpun ia masih tetap asik dengan origaminya.

"Kau tidak tidur? Ini sudah malam baby..."

"Ani, kau duluan saja Yeollie, aku masih harus mengerjakan ini." Chanyeol mendesah pelan, apa Baekhyun sedang menjauhinya sekarang? Chanyeol harap tidak, karena Chanyeol bisa gila jika Baekhyun mendiamkannya. Di kamar Chanyeol tidak bisa tidur, ia masih memikirkan sikap Baekhyun yang tumben-tumbenan tidak makan malam bersamanya atau mengajaknya mengobrol sebentar saja. Sampai jam setengah satu malam, Chanyeol belum bisa benar-benar memejamkan matanya, dan Baekhyun belum juga masuk ke kamar. Sebenarnya apa yang ia lakukan?

_Ckleekkk_...

Baru saja Chanyeol hendak menyusulnya di ruang tengah tapi Baekhyun tiba-tiba masuk dan langsung bergulung dengan selimut. Ia melingkarkan tangan kecilnya pada tubuh Chanyeol dan menggerakkan tubuhnya manja.

"Selamat tidur Yeol."

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir seminggu lebih sikap Baekhyun seperti itu, meninggalkannya makan malam sendiri atau tidur sangat larut hanya untuk berkutat dengan origami itu. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sebal diperlakukan demikian, tapi ia yakin Baekhyun pasti punya alasan berlaku seperti ini.

Chanyeol menampilkan wajah lesu saat makan siang bersama rekan kerja terdekatnya. Chen. Ia hanya menyendok sedikit pesanannya lalu ia melamun.

"Wajahmu tambah jelek jika ditekuk. Habiskan makanmu, habis ini kita ada meeting."

"Suasanaku sedang buruk."

"Baekhyun?" ia mengangguk lesu.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada kalian. Tapi jika kau merasa ia mengabaikanmu, tak mungkin kan ia masih menyiapkan makan malam untukmu? Dan hey— bukankah sebentar lagi kau ulang tahun, kenapa tidak kau manfaatkan saja sebagai sarana bermanja-manja padanya."

"Bertemu dengannya saja jarang!"

"Sudahlah, habiskan makanmu dan kembali ke kantor!"

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu, ulang tahun Chanyeol sudah dekat, tapi sikap Baekhyun malah semakin parah, ia makin mengabaikan Chanyeol dan lebih sering bertemu dengan Jongin. Ayolah mereka belum genap tiga bulan menjalani rumah tangga! Apa Baekhyun bosan dengannya?

Sepulangnya dari kantor, lagi-lagi ia tidak mendapati Baekhyun di apartemen. Padahal ia pulang lebih awal malam ini. Ia memutuskan untuk mandi dan beristirahat sejenak di ruang TV, tak sengaja ia melihat sticky note berwarna kuning dari Baekhyun.

"_Maaf Yeollie, aku belum membuat makan malam. Tunggu sampai aku pulang ya! saranghae~"_

Okay, Chanyeol tak masalah soal makan malam, tapi masalahnya, **dimana Baekhyun sekarang?** Mencoba melupakan semua penat dan beban pikiran juga perkiraan buruk dirinya akan Baekhyun, Chanyeol memilih memejamkan matanya sesaat dan bangun saat Baekhyun tiba nanti.

Meski pada akhirnya ia tertidur pulas.

Jam setengah duabelas malam, Chanyeol terbangun karena gangguan telepon selulernya yang terus berbunyi. Ia kesal. Siapa yang menelepon kurang lebih enam kali pada jam selarut ini?!

"Yeob—"

"_Datanglah ke cafeku sekarang, naik taxi saja. Cepatlah Yeollie, ini darurat!_" seru Baekhyun di seberang sana. Mendengar kata darurat, Chanyeol buru-buru menelepon taxi duapuluh empat jam dan melesak ke lobi apartemen menunggu si taxi tiba. Hanya lima menit dan mobil umum tersebut tiba. Chanyeol langsung mengatakan tempat tujuan dan meminta supir taxi bergerak lebih cepat. Toh jalanan sudah sangat sepi. Perasaannya campur aduk, antara sedih dan khawatir, ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun.

Sesampainya di cafe milik Baekhyun, keadaan sangat sepi. Dan lampu cafe tersebut juga telah dipadamkan. Chanyeol sedikit bingung. Entah apa yang ia harus lakukan atau ia harus kemana. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di cafe tersebut.

"Yeollie?"

"Ah Baek—"

"Ah tidak ada waktu!" Baekhyun buru-buru menutup mata Chanyeol dengan kain berwarna merah marun dan menutupi visi Chanyeol sepenuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Baek?"

"Ikuti aku ya... biar ku tuntun."

Dengan perlahan, Baekhyun membuka langkahnya dan membmbing Chanyeol masuk ke dalam cafe tersebut lewat pintu belakang. Membawanya ke lantai dua cafe tersebut yang terkesan sangat sunyi. Membawanya ke suatu ruangan dimana terdapat sebuah meja dengan dua tempat duduk saling berhadapan. Ia menyuruh Chanyeol untuk duduk dan membuka kain yang menutupi matanya barusan.

"Eum... apa yang ka—"

"Ssshh, jangan bicara. Lima menit lagi baru kau boleh bicara."

Suasana mendadak canggung, Baekhyun terus menatap jam tangannya dengan wajah tak sabaran yang berkesan antusias, sementara Chanyeol merasa sangat awkward dan masih tak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

_Klik klik..._

Jam tangan Baekhyun berbunyi menandakan jam duabelas tepat telah datang.

"Saengil chukkae Yeollie! Aku mencintaimu!" ucap Baekhyun lantang. Chanyeol kaget sekaligus senang, pasalnya ternyata Baekhyun tidak lupa dengan ulang tahunnya. Bahkan ia yang mengucapkan pertama pada jam duabelas malam tepat.

"Ya tuhan Baek, kau menyiapkan semua ini?"

"Yes, i am! Only for you babe!" senyum manis mengembang di wajah manis Baekhyun. "Tunggu sebentar, biar kuambil kue ulang tahun dan makan malam kita. Kutebak pasti kau lapar, hehehehe."

Tak hanya makan malam dan kue yang Baekhyun bawa, tetapi juga sebuah kotak kecil dan— origami?

"Oh... kau sering tidur larut dan mengacuhkanku karena sibuk membuat ini heum?"

"Hehehehe, begitulah."

"Tujuan apa kau membuatnya?"

"Entahlah... tapi katanya, seseorang yang membuat seribu bangau... akan dikabulkan permintaannya. Dan kau tau? Aku ingin kita bisa hidup bersama selamanya. Hanya itu harapanku." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"Itu adalah doaku setiap aku memohon pada tuhan Baek." Satu kecupan mendarat mulus di bibir tipis Baekhyun.

"Bukalah kado dariku Yeol!"

Chanyeol mengambil kotak kecil yang dibungkus kertas kado berwarna biru muda dan mendapati jam tangan berwarna biru dongker di dalamnya.

"Alasan aku membeli jam tangan itu karena aku ingin kehidupan kita seperti warna laut. Semakin gelap semakin dalam. Ku harap kehidupan kita akan selalu memberi kesan yang dalam satu sama lain. Hihi—

—Kau tau bahwa hanya tuhan yang memilik waktu? Aku hanya manusia, kita hanya manusia. Tidak bisa mengatur waktu. Aku harap kita hanya terpisah saat waktu berhenti, maka dari itu aku mengibaratkan jam sebagai gantinya."

"Ya tuhan Baek... darimana kau belajar kata-kata manis itu?"

"Internet! Kau tau kalau dunia sudah canggih." Chanyeol tertawa lepas mendengar tuturan Baekhyun. Ia sangat berterima kasih pada internet karena telah mengajarkan kata-kata manis itu untuk keluar dari bibir yang jauh lebih manis milik kelinci kesayangannya itu. Ia menarik dagu Baekhyun dan melumat bibirnya pelan.

"_Love you forever and after Mrs. Park!"_

.

.

END

.

.

UWEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Ff author yang fobia dihapus *sakit hati sampe overdosis* padahal author sampa begadang pas bikin itu ff. Jahat banget lah yang report sampe ff itu dihapus... udahlah sesi curhatnya. Semoga kalian suka dengan cerita ini. lol. ANNYEONG!


End file.
